1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet for absorbent articles. More particularly, it relates to a sheet which can provide absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, and adult incontinence pads, which are prevented from distortion while worn, have an improved fit to a wearer's body, and hardly cause leakage. The present invention also relates to an absorbent article using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of sheets for use in absorbent articles have been proposed aiming at preventing absorbent articles from distortion. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 24289/96 proposes using nonwoven fabric comprising hollow synthetic fibers having a specific average diameter as a material making an absorbent member to provide an absorbent article resistant to distortion. While the proposed nonwoven fabric is capable of producing a cushioning effect in the thickness direction, it fails to improve resistance to distortion in the planar direction, still involving reduction in fit to a wearer's body and in leakproofness due to the distortion.
Various improvements have been added to absorbent articles for improving resistance to distortion and preventing leakage, such as use of nonwoven fabric comprising fibers having elasticity recovery properties (24289/96 supra) and disposition of a second sheet having a high rate of absorption between a topsheet and an absorbent member (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 192259/99). However, none of the absorbent articles heretofore proposed is not sufficient for prevention of distortion while it is worn, which has led to loss of fit to a wearer's body and leakproofness.